All That Glitters
by Carissa101910
Summary: What happens Magnus Bane meets Raine Leighton, family member of Adeline Leighton? In this story there is romance, drama, and of course demon fighting.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys, this is my very first Fanfiction for The Mortal Instruments. I haven't read past City of Fallen Angels, so I'm just going off of what I know now. So, facts in this that don't seem right to you- I have made up to make the story my own. I'm worried that no one will like it, but so far I find it pretty good, I have let my friend proof read it and she said it was good.**

**As in the prologue, nothing really happened 86 years ago, it's just a number that I chose that wasn't too recent, but it wasn't too far away. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

**Carissa**

~86 Years Ago~

_As she sat there, Adeline watched many people pass her, fellow Shadowhunters, covered head to toe in runes, faeries, giggling as they're wings flutter so quick that they are a blur. Downworlders, werewolves and pasty vampires. But someone, someone in particular caught her eye. He was wearing a long black coat, hair done back, wearing combat boots. __**Who is that? **__She thought to herself. He turned around, cat eyes shining in the moonlight. The High Warlock of Brooklyn strode past, watching her as he walked past her. Adeline had wondered if he noticed her irregular heartbeat._

_She looked over to where he had stopped, and noticed him studying her. Adeline's face had turned to a blush pink, which made him smile. She stood up and brushed herself off. He studied her body, she was petite, long blond hair that flowed down in nice waves and bright green eyes. Her smile was bright, and most people described it as perfect. She was a very stunning young lady. With her Shadowhunter gear on, it made her look tough, as well as older. She was only seventeen._

_Magnus approached her, smirking to a stop. "I noticed you checking me out." He paused, still smirking. His cat-like eyes set on hers. "Something you like?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Adeline replied, "I was checking you out? You have that backwards. I looked over to you basically undressing me with your eyes!"_

_He stifled a laugh, she just looked at him, almost impatiently. "Oh I'm sorry, you're seeing things."_

"_Look I don't have the time for this, ok? I have to go find my family. Nice to meet you though." She started for the door and Magnus caught her arm._

"_It's not safe to go alone, I should go with you. Just to be safe-"_

"_No, I'll be fine. I have my weapons." She jerked her arm away from his grasp, "Thank you anyway." And she walked out the main entrance, passing a huge fountain with a sculpted angel praying in the middle. _

_Stopping at a pathway that went two ways, she chose the left path out of instinct. She felt someone watching her so she picked up her pace, occasionally looking behind her. She looked ahead of her and noticed something in the bushes, taking slow and steady steps. Adeline squinted her eyes and came to a stop, as she saw a man coming out from behind the bushes._

"_I thought I told you to stay back there! H-how did you get here so damn fast?!"_

_He never said a word, just took her by the shoulders and kissed her. She closed her eyes as his hands found the back of her neck. Then he closed his hands forcefully around her neck. Her eyes shot open wide and she pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. He tightened the grip on her neck. She let out a yelp, as he just smirked. She was trying to fight him but failed, as she blacked out falling to her knees. The figure that looked to be Magnus, let go of her and returned to his original form, and disappeared into the darkness. Leaving Adeline lying there, dead._

**Well I hope you enjoyed it enough to be interested in following my story!**

**I have a lot of ideas, as well as I am more than willing to accept ideas from you guys!**

**So if you would like to throw out some ideas, PM me and I will get back to you.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Carissa.**


	2. And so she met him

~Present day August 23, 2013

The sunlight shone through the white curtains, waking Raine up from what could have been the best sleep she has had. Pushing her long blond hair off of her face, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sitting up, she glances over to her alarm clock, which read 11:58AM. Stretching her arms out she gets out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. She looked to the table, which had a note.

'_Didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping like a baby. Anyway I went out for a while. I need to see a few people. Don't burn down the house.'_

Smiling she dropped the note down back on the table. She lived at home in Idris with her older, and only brother Jared. Occasionally they went down to Brooklyn, New York, they're home town to visit they're family friends. Sometimes they went to the Institute to visit the Lightwood's. Raine didn't really know them but it was fun to talk to them every once in a while. Sometimes when they visit, a girl named Clary is visiting them as well. Raine thought she was pretty cool.

Raine thought it was about time to get ready for the day, so she went upstairs and got her outfit ready. She put on a flowy white dress with a cute denim jacket. Looking in the mirror she realized her hair was a mess so she ran a brush through her long, mid-back length, blond hair and curled it making it look very girly.

She didn't need make-up, though mascara made her bright green eyes pop, so she put some on. Going downstairs she grabbed an apple, and left her house, locking the door behind her. It was a nice day outside, the sun shining bright, nice and warm. She headed to her grandmother's house that was just two blocks away. So it only took her about ten minutes to get there. When she got there her Grandmother was sitting on the porch.

"Hello Raine-Storm!" She stands up to greet her. "You look very cute in that dress, just like your mother." She smiled and hugged Raine.

"Thank you Grandma! It's always nice to see you!" Raine hooked her arm though her Grandmother's as they walk up the porch steps, her Grandma letting her into the house. Closing the door she looks at Raine with saddened eyes, and furrowed eyebrows, making her look older than she actually is.

"How are you doing Raine? You haven't spoken to me in a while…" her grandmother said, as Raine broke into tears.

"I miss her Grandma! I-I can't get over the fact that she's gone. It feels like my heart got ripped out of my chest! Every day I try… I try to smile the pain away but nothing is going to bring her back!" Her Grandma pulled her into a long, soothing hug.

"Shhh, don't you cry. You know I'm always here when you need someone Love."

Whenever Raine would cry, her Grandmother always rocked her back and forth, to calm her down. She hiccupped a few times, wiping her tears.

"I should have saved her. It was all my fault… that demon got at her throat. I panicked… It… It was all my fault." She paused." I want to visit her today." She let go of her Grandmother and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Do you want to go alone? Or would you like me to accompany you?" Celine said, handing her some Kleenexes.

"I want to go by myself this time. There are some things I need to tell her." Raine hugged her Grandma, "I'll come by later. I love you." And she headed off to the cemetery.

When she arrived at the cemetery she saw someone kneeling over her mother's grave. Approaching it slowly, she realized who it was.

"Jared?" She said quietly, Jared rose his head, face covered in tears. He was trying to pull himself together as he stood up.

"Raine, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see mom… I thought you were going to see your friends." Raine and her brother were opposite. Raine's hair was light blond, Jared's hair was dark brown. Raine's eyes a bright green, Jared's eyes a chocolate brown. Not to mention the height difference. Jared being a towering six-foot one, Raine was only five-foot three, at eighteen years of age. "Are you going to stick around?"

"No, I was just about to leave. I was going to see if you wanted to come to Brooklyn with me." He stopped. "Since Clary taught you how to transport after you begged her for weeks, I thought it would come in handy."

"Sure that would be fun. I need to get my mind off of some stuff anyway." Jared started leading them out of the cemetery. On the way back Raine stopped at a market and picked up some fruit. They got back home and Jared used his key.

"You won't need anything, it's just going to be a quick visit to the Institute. Alec needed to speak to me."

"Oh okay, did you want to get going now?"

"Yes." Jared looked irritated. I drew my stele out of my pocket and did what Clary showed me, Jared grabbed my hand as I stepped into the twisting portal. I've gotten used to it, but it's still pretty scary. It didn't take long to arrive at the Institute doors. It seemed as though they knew we were coming because they were waiting at the door. A man that Raine hadn't recognized was standing beside Alec, staring at her. Isabelle started talking, but Raine couldn't really hear her. It felt like she was getting choked, as she reached for Jared and gasped for air. The man knelt down beside her, his hand on her arm. Finger nails painted black, rings on each finger. She looked up at him, he had glitter all over his eyes… His eyes, were cat's eyes.

"Are you ok? Here, let me help you up." He extended his hand out to her and she took it, images flashed in her head as she closed her eyes. A girl running…

"I'm fine. Thanks." Raine regained her balance and brushed her knees off.

"That was odd. Are you sure you're ok? You should go lay down..." Alec suggested, giving Raine a concerned look.

"I think I will, thank you Alec. And… you, for helping me up." She pointed to the man.

"Magnus Bane, is the name. And no problem." The sound of his name ignited something inside her, she went inside the Institute, and lay down on the couch. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she saw. A picture of a demon popped into her head.


End file.
